Hector Barbossa
}= link=File:Captain Barbossa KHIII.png |Size=200px |Description=''Kaptein Hector Barbossa soos hy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts III'' |katakana=バルボッサ |romaji=Barubossa |alias='Kaptein' Barbossa |Engels=Captain Barbossa of Hector Barbossa |en=Captain Barbossa |fr=Capitaine Barbossa |de=Kapitän Barbossa |es=Capitán Barbossa |pt=Captain Barbossa |it=Capitano Barbossa |fi=Kapteeni Barbossa |nl=Kapitein Barbossa |type=Somebody |role=Antagonist |charworld1=Port Royal |charworld2=The Caribbean |origin=Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl |torigin=Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl |company=Disney |enva=Brian George |java=Haruhiko Jō |game1=Kingdom Hearts II |game2=Kingdom Hearts III }} - Journaal = |journalKH2=Pirates of the Caribbean (2003) Captain of the Black Pearl and leader of the undead pirates. The medallions' curse keeps Captain Barbossa and his men in a kind of limbo between life and death. Their true form is revealed in the moonlight, and it's a terrifying sight to see. These days, Captain Barbossa has joined up with Pete in a search for... something. |journalKH3=Pirates: Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) A pirate captain who was cursed never to die and once caused us plenty of trouble. He was freed of the curse's bonds and mortal again just in time to be run through by Jack. However, Tia Dalma revived him, and the others came to rescue Jack from Davy Jones' Locker. }}}} Kaptein Hector Barbossa (in engels.: Captain Hector Barbossa) is 'n karakter in Kingdom Hearts II en Kingdom Hearts III. In Kingdom Hearts II is hy 'n antagonis. Hy word eers tydens die eerste besoek aan Port Royal getoon. Hy wil losbreek van die vloek van die medaljes en sal alles doen wat nodig is om daardie doel te bereik. Vir hierdie doel maak hy 'n alliansie met Pete vir die gebruik van die Heartless, en leer dat daar magie is wat nie van sy wêreld is nie, wat hom en sy bemanning in hul skeletvorme kan benadeel. Verskyning Barbossa is 'n groot man met skouerlengte blonde hare, blou oë en 'n dik, krullerige baard. Hy dra altyd 'n flambojante verskeurde swart hoed met 'n groot swart veer wat daaruit uitsteek. Soos Jack gebruik Barbossa beide 'n swaard en 'n pistool in 'n geveg, hoewel hy 'n mandjie-hanteer rapier gebruik in teenstelling met Jack se cutlass. 'N Klein medalje is sigbaar wat van sy nek hang en oor sy regterskouer dra hy 'n bruin gordel, versier met baie silwer ornamente wat die holster vir sy pistool aan sy linkerheup hou. Hy dra 'n swart coat met dekades knoppies aan die voorkant en boeie op 'n knoopte onder jas, wat vergelykbaar meer kleurvol is, met patrone in gevlekte oranje en bruin skakerings en liggeel gevoer. Onder hierdie tweede coat is 'n vervaagde wit hemp, waarvan die kraag oor die krae van albei coats gevou word. Barbossa dra ook 'n goue bande onder 'n swart gordel, donker broek, bruin stewels en 'n bruin, vingerlose handskoen aan sy linkerhand. Onder die invloed van die vloek word Barbossa 'n vervalle geraamte. Waar sy vel bly, het dit grys en vrot geword, net soos sy hare en baard. Die ornamente op sy bruin gordel raak geroes saam met die ketting van sy medalje en sy oë draai grys. 'N Enkele goue tand is sigbaar aan die linkerkant van sy boonste kaak, weens sy lippe wat wegbreek. Sy klere verval ook weg, en hy verloor die meeste van sy hemp en onderlaag, en sy hele handskoen. Wat oorbly van sy klere lyk aansienlik meer verskeur en gedra as voorheen, behalwe vir sy swart gordel wat onveranderd bly. Persoonlikheid Barbossa is 'n meedoënlose seerower wat nie vir enigiemand se lewe in ag neem nie, behalwe vir sy eie, sowel as die lewens van sy crew-maats. Hy sal enigiets doen om van die vloek bevry te word, soos gesien in die lengtes wat hy gaan om Elizabeth en Will vas te vang en enigiemand wat in sy pad staan, dood te maak. Barbossa is ook nie dwaas nie, en onderskat nooit Sora of Jack nie en stuur konstante strome van Heartless, en onsterflike seerowers om hulle bewoon te hou. Barbossa het 'n gevoel van ere, aangesien hy dadelik geweier het om weer met die Heartless te wees wanneer hulle die Black Pearl aangeval het op hul ontsnapping van Davy Jones Locker. Hy verdra geen verraad van sy bondgenoot nie en neem dadelik Jack se piece of eight toe Cutler Beckett haar transaksie tydens die Parley onthul. Ten spyte hiervan is Barbossa 'n trickster. Hy is bereid om die Black Pearl weer van Jack te steel. Storielyn Voor Kingdom Hearts II Barbossa was oorspronklik die Black Pearl se eerste maat onder kaptein Jack Sparrow. Barbossa het Sparrow oorreed om die laers wat na die Isla de Muerta na hom en die res van die bemanning gelei het, te openbaar. Sparrow het die ligging van hier die eiland verraai, maar daardie nag het Barbossa suksesvol 'n muitery gelei en hy het die Black Pearl as haarkaptein beveilig. Jack Sparrow is op 'n klein eilandjie verlate en het net 'n pistool met 'n koeël met hom, waarmee hy selfmoord kan pleeg. Die nuwe kaptein Barbossa en die bemanning het die vervloekte Aztec-skat gesteel, wat elke lid van die bemanning met dieselfde vloek gegee het. Die bemanning het Onsterflike seerowers geword, nie in staat om die aangename dinge in die lewe te geniet en tussen lewe en dood vasgevang te word nie. Om die vloek op te lig, moet die bemanning al die Aztec-goud na die bors op Isla de Muerta terugstuur en die bloed van almal wat die skat aangeraak het, aanbring. Die seerowers het ook die bloed van hul voormalige skeep kameraad, "Bootstrap Bill" Turner, nodig gehad, die enigste een om uit te hou teen die opstand, en dan sy medaillon na sy seun gestuur voordat hom aan 'n kanon vasgebind is en oorboord gegooi word. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Vir 'n dekade het Barbossa die laaste munt gesoek totdat hy die munt se sein van Port Royal bespeur het. Pete het die wêreld besoek toe die Black Pearl plunder Port Royal en ontplooi het sy hand vir Barbossa uitgebrei het. Die seerowers ontvoer Elizabeth Swann en dink sy was die dogter van Bootstrap en het die Aztec-medalje gekry wat sy besit. Barbossa openbaar hul vervloekte staat aan Elizabeth, sowel as die bloedbetaling, met 'n kind van Bootstrap wat 'n plaasvervanger is. By aankoms na Isla de Muerta voer Barbossa 'n ritueel uit wat 'n klein hoeveelheid van Elizabeth se bloed bevat om die vloek te verbreek. Maar niks gebeur nie. In sy woede versuim hy om op te let dat William Turner Elisabet wegneem. Jack Sparrow word in die grot agtergelaat, en hy word gevangene aan boord van die Black Pearl aangesien dit die Interceptor inhaal. Ná 'n lang stryd om die medalje word Sora en die passasiers van die skip gevange geneem. William kom tot die redding en dreig om selfmoord te pleeg as sy vriende nie vrygelaat word nie. Sy edele daad misluk as Pete klop hom uit en die res is vasgebind in die kajuit van die Interceptor, met plofstof versprei oor die dek. Terug by Isla de Muerta voer Barbossa die seremonie met William uit, maar as hy sy bloed wil mors, kom Sora, Jack en vriende op die toneel. Terwyl Sora en sy vriende die bemanning hanteer, Jack Duels met Barbossa totdat Jack is 'n mes gesteek. Maar Barbossa is stomgeslaan toe hy uitgevind het dat Jack was ook onder die vloek, omdat hy in die geheim 'n Aztec-muntstuk uit die skatkis geneem het. Barbossa vra vir Pete se hulp, wat verleen word in die vorm van die Illuminator Heartless, wat die maanlig absorbeer, wat Barbossa immuun maak vir die Keyblade. Sora en Jack vernietig die Illuminator en verslaan Barbossa terwyl hy in die maanlig skuil. Jack sny sy palm terwyl Barbossa herstel van sy nederlaag, gooi die bloedverwante medalje aan Will wat op sy eie medalje bloed. Jack skiet dan Barbossa met dieselfde pistool wat Barbossa hom tien jaar tevore toerus. Barbossa lag totdat William die twee bloedige finale muntstukke in die skatkis laat val en die vloek ophef. Barbossa word oorweldig deur die pyn van die dood en sê dat hy koud voel wanneer hy in duie stort. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Barbossa is terug tot lewe gebring deur Tia Dalma. Barbossa is saam met Tia, Will, Elizabeth, Joshamee Gibbs en die res van die bemanning van die Black Pearl om dit te red en Jack van Davy Jones' Locker. Op die oewers van die buitewyke dimensie het Barbossa in verbasing gekyk toe die Black Pearl oor 'n sandduin aangekom het, met nie alleen Jack aan boord nie, maar ook Sora, Donald en Goofy te danke aan Tia se magie. Barbossa het op meer as een manier 'n ongemaklike reünie gehad met Jack, aangesien Jack beweer het dat hy hom nie in sy laaste ontmoeting geskiet nie en hy glo het die groep was bloot 'n hallusinasie. Barbossa het Jack gedwing om hom te neem, Will en Elizabeth, ondanks sy afkeer van hulle. Die kaart wat hy gedra het, was hul enigste manier om van Davy Jones' Locker te ontsnap. Na 'n hartlose inval word Barbossa van die groep afgeskei, hoewel hy daarin geslaag het om Jack en Elizabeth op te spoor. Op 'n klein eiland ontmoet die drie met Cutler Beckett, Davy Jones en William. Barbossa probeer Jack verdedig om Davy Jones se slaaf te wees, hoewel Elizabeth daarin slaag om Will se slawerny vir Jack's te ruil. Later probeer Barbossa dat Calypso, wat eintlik Tia Dalma is, dat sy help om almal, deur disengaging van haar menslike vorm, maar dit lyk nie of om te werk. Wanneer Sora, Donald en Goofy saam met die groep herenig, vertel Barbossa hulle van wat gebeur het en voel hulle situasie is hopeloos. Met die inspirerende toespraak van Elizabeth neem Barbossa egter deel aan die ander in die finale stryd teen Davy Jones en die Flying Dutchmen. Nadat Davy Jones se hart gesteek is, stuur Barbossa, wat nou aan die stuur is, die Black Pearl uit die maalstroom, met Sora, Jack en die ander wat skaars die Flying Dutchmen ontsnap. Met die Endeavour nader en Beckett bereid was om die Black Pearl aan te val, beveel Jack die bemanning om voor te berei vir die aanval. Die Vlieënde Hollander kom terug binnekort met Will aan die stuur, as die nuwe kaptein van die Vlieënde Hollander. Beide die Pearl en die Hollander bombardeer die Endeavour en vernietig dit saam met Beckett aan boord. Terwyl Will nou aan boord van die Hollander gebind is, het Elizabeth van Sora, Jack, Barbossa en die bemanning afskeid geneem voordat hulle vir eendag saam met Will verbring het. 'N Ruk ná die nederlaag van Xehanort, kyk Jack en Gibbs terwyl Barbossa weer met die Black Pearl weg vaar en 'n dinghy op sy plek laat. Gallery File:Captain Barbossa KHII.png|Kaptein Barbossa in Kingdom Hearts II File:Captain Barbossa (Undead) KHII.png|Kaptein Barbossa in sy onsterflike vorm in Kingdom Hearts II File:Captain Barbossa KHIII.png|Kaptein Barbossa in Kingdom Hearts III Oorsprong Hector Barbossa het oorspronklik verskyn as die vernaamste antagonis in die 2003-film , gespeel deur die -bekroonde akteur . In die film is Barbossa se rol soortgelyk aan sy rol in die eerste besoek aan Port Royal in Kingdom Hearts II. Hy het ook verskyn in , , , en , maar as 'n ondersteunende protagonis. Eksterne skakels